The present invention is directed generally to certain improvements in the log splitting blasting wedge and anchor system of the inventor's above-referenced prior patent application. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a log splitting method and apparatus wherein the wedge may be more easily set into the end of a log and wherein the anchor structure may be securely positioned without moving the log. The invention is further directed to a method of making firewood wherein logs are first split, then blocked. Finally, the invention includes an application of the blasting wedge for removing tree stumps.
The log splitting blasting wedge and anchor system of the inventor's prior patent application presented a significant advance in the art by enabling logs to be split in substantially less time and with less effort than is required for operating commonly used hydraulic log splitters. Whereas the handling and movement of the logs to be split was thereby substantially reduced, it remained necessary to roll the log onto the forwardly extended tines of the prior anchor structure. Furthermore, a rather substantial force was required for driving the wedge and anchor structure together toward the end of the log for setting the wedge.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for splitting logs with a blasting wedge.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus for splitting logs with a blasting wedge and anchor structure which eliminates any need for moving the log to be split.
Another object is to provide an improved method and apparatus for securing the anchor structure to further resist the recoil forces of the blasts of the wedge.
Another object is to provide a method of preparing firewood which eliminates the handling and blocking of large unsplit logs.
Another object is to provide a method for facilitating the removal of tree stumps using the blasting wedge and anchor structure of the invention.
Finally, an object is to provide an improved log splitting blasting wedge and anchor structure which are simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and safe and efficient in operation.